


A Whole New World

by SiriusBlacksCellMate (OhLovelyRose)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Based on book and movies, Gen, OC's from our world enter Middle earth, pretty typical, saving Durin's sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena and Freya weren't planning on any adventures anytime soon, but what happens at the renaissance faire.... Brings you to Middle Earth?</p>
<p>Join Athena and Freya on their journey to save Durins' sons, where there'll be song, laughter, plenty of tears, and maybe a kiss or two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How many times do I have to tell you, _stop calling her a wench!_ " Athena yelled, brandishing her very real sword at the dwarves. The men skittered away, mumbling and with wide eyes.

"Frey, are you okay?"

Freya nodded, huffing and crossing her arms. Other than the rude men, the renaissance faire has been wonderful.

Athena, never the one to stick to gender norms, came as a warrior, not unlike herself in real life. Athena was in the army since she was eighteen, and awarded a purple heart and honorable leave after she was shot four times in the abdomen, barely making it out alive. She was 24 at the time.

Freya was always the more calm,collected of the two. She and Athena met in the army, though Freya was a doctor. Freya was the one to save Athena's life, and they've been inseparable ever since, their love for Tolkien and all things medieval sticking them together at the hip. Freya had come as a common girl, in a loosely corseted peasants' dress in a deep emerald and a white, off the shoulder blouse that accentuated her deep toned skin.

They were complete opposites, the two.

Freya was petite and curvy, bordering on chubby, and her skin was a deep milk chocolate, and her hair was a mass of small ringlet curls, surrounding her delicate yet sharp features beautifully. Her eyes were near black, but they set her emotions on display for all to see.

Athena was taller, and curvy also, but she was built like a miniature amazonian woman. She had waist-length copper toned hair, that was curly, but not as much so as Frey's. She had high cheekbones and blazing emerald eyes, the left of which was split in half vertically by a solid brown stripe. Her eyes showed no emotions, except for the ones she let through.

Athena wrapped a metal-clad arm around her best friend's shoulders, grinning and nuzzling her hair. Athena was taller than Freya by a good few inches, though that is an easy feat. Freya was 4'9, the tiniest person Athena'd ever seen. Athena was 5' even, and she never let Freya forget it!

They walked back to their tent, a quite large one, large enough to walk around in, and they settled down for the night after getting dressed in their nightclothes.

* * *

When they woke up, they were  _very_ disoriented. They both looked up, and in unison, gasped in awe.

They stood before a court, where fourteen large, and by large, I mean large people sat before them, along a long table.

"Welcome, Freya, Daughter of Hannah, Daughter of Ezikiel." Said the kind yet shockingly beautiful woman sitting directly across from her.

"Welcome, Athena, Daughter of Heather, Daughter of Nathaniel." Said a gruff looking man, but Athena could see a glint of humanity in his eyes.

"I-...Ah...Um... Hello?" They mumbled in unison, huddling together for comfort.

The people in front of them chuckled, and they suddenly felt themselves being pulled apart from eachother by unknown hands.

Athena was about to start kicking and screaming, when the middle man lifted his hand, silencing her.

"Lady Athena, I know you and Lady Freya are scared and confused right now, but please, let us introduce ourselves."

Athena had no choice but to sit by and listen.

The first man introduced himself. He had a sharp grey beard, and steel coloured hair to match. His eyes were white, milky and cool, no pupil or iris at all it seemed.

"I am Manwë, Wind-King,"

The next woman stood up, and she had hair to match her man, but her face remained unlines and cool, her chin lifted high in a reassuring proudness.

"I am Varda, Star-Queen."

Athena's eyes widened as she began to understand what was going on here.

They continued moving to the right.

The next man's beard and hair seemed to be made of sea foam and water, it never seemed to stop moving.

"I am Ulmo, Sea-King."

The woman next to him had hair that reminded Athena and Frey of Rapunzel, and it was silken looking. She seemed to be wearing vines and leaves, flowers and weeds as her fashion choice.

"I am Yavanna, Lady of the earth."

The man beside her was obviously her spouse. His beard had flowers placed in it, and his fashion choice was similar.

"Aule, Lord of the Earth."

The woman next was very pretty, in a melancholy sort of way. Her hair was split, grey and black, and her eyes seemed a bit watery.

"I am Nienna, the Lady of Mercy."

This man wore a helmet, and his sharp features were barely visible underneath. He stood up, slamming his fist over his heart and bowing.

"I am Oromë, Huntsman and Man of the Forests."

There was a pretty young thing beside him, barely looking eighteen, and it was explained when she stood up, curtsying.

"Vana, ever-young."

This next man looked severe, with a strong brow and jaw, his eyes dark.

"I am Mandos, the Judge of the Dead."

The lady next to him had long golden hair, and she seemedwise, kind, yet stern.

"Vairë, I am the Weaver."

The girl who spoke next was kind looking, and her eyes held pure warmth and love.

"I am Estë the Gentle, Lady of Healing and Rest."

The man who came next had long black hair, pulled away from his face, and he had a kind yet strong-jawed face.

"I am Lorien, Lord and Master of Dreams."

The next woman was quite thin, but not unhealthily so. The body of someone who moves a lot, and quickly.

"I am Nessa, Dancer of life."

"And I am-"

"Tulkas, Champion of Valinor." Athena finished, her eyes wide. The man had ruddy flesh and golden hair and beard, and seemed to be very hardy.

Freya and Athena looked at each other, before whispering quietly.

"What the hell?"

"Ladies, we welcome you before the court of Valar, to ask a favour."

Athena and Freya's head snap forwards, their eyes wide in shock.

"You want ask us..." Athena starts.

"...A favour?" Freya finishes.

The Valar all look at each other, nodding silently to themselves, and the mortal women.

"We need you to save Durin's sons."

"... _Oh._ "

Was all the girl's muttered, before their worlds went black simultaneously.


	2. Gifts

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY O/C'S. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO PETER JACKSON AND J. R. R. TOLKIEN.

* * *

They came to within a few moments, to a bunch of chagrined, immortal faces.

"Sorry 'bout that..." Athena mumbled, helping Freya up.

They looked up at the immortals, before turning back to eachother, silently asking for a moment to speak to eachother.

"So you think this is real, Frey?" Athena whispered hurriedly, before Freya nodded solemnly.

"But, but... They're bloody fucking _books!_  They're not  _real!"_  Athena persisted, her eyes wide in horror.

"It looks like they are, 'Thena." Freya responded, her own eyes wide in wonder.

"But... Do we help them, Frey? Or do we go back to our boring lives, of fake medievial times and taxes?" Athena asked, and the answer was obvious.

"We'll do it." The said in unison, turning around and grinning. The Valar seemed impressed, if not a bit worried.

"There will be a lot of danger,-" Starts Manwë, only to be interrupted by Athena.

"Pardon me, but I've had my fair share of danger, Sir."

Freya nods beside her, and the Guardian nods knowingly.

"We will give each of you gifts, to help you on your way." Varda stated, and Athena nodded solemnly, knowing that what she and Freya had just taken on, would be hard, if not impossible.

The table was pulled away by unseen forces, and Varda stepped forth first, placing a pointer finger to each of their brows.

"I gift you the power of the stars themselves. Let you look to them, and always have someone to seek counsel with in times of need."

Athena and Freya feel a coolness wash over their minds, and they nod, whispering their thanks.

Manwë steps forwards next, and he places his hands on their heads, a wind whipping their clothes to and fro.

"I gift you the power of the winds, let their thoughts fill your mind when your mouth refuses to move, and may you never be confused by the words someone speaks to you, nor they you."

They whisper their thanks, albeit confused at his words true meaning, and the procession continues.

Ulmo gifts them with the power over water, letting them breathe underneath it.

Yavanna grants them safe passage through forests, letting no beast who wanders hurt them.

Aule gives them the power of direction, and to never lose their way from the path, or eachother.

Nienna comes next, and she places her forehead against each of them individually, whispering.

To Athena, she smiles.

"May you know how and when to give mercy, and may any tears you shed, heal those whom they are for."

And to Freya, her smile becomes sad.

"May you know when to take mercy away, and may any tears you shed help you heal."

Nienna sits back down, and tears slowly slide down each girl's cheeks.

Oromë is next and out of nowhere, he pulls out a bow and sheath of arrows. He hands them to Athena, and her eyes are filled with delight.

"May your arrow always fly true, and your resolve rarely weaken." He says, bowing to her.

He turns to Freya, and she seems apprehensive. He taps her head, and she gasps in astonishment.

"I gift you the power of animal understanding. May they never abandon you or treat you unwell."

Freya nods quickly, her eyes wide and her lips in a wide smile.

Vana skips up, smiling widely at them. She kisses them each on the cheek, and they feel their bodies stiffen.

"I give you durability and strength, with youth for as long as you wish it." She says, and the girls nod dumbly, mumbling thanks.

Vandos walks forwards leisurely, and they fear for his gift, thinking him to be the Evil Queen in this Disney tale.

He looks down upon them, before smiling. And it wasn't even  _that_  creepy!

"The first time either of you come knocking at my kingdom's doors, I will ignore it." Is the only thing he offers, and they take it, curtsying to him greatfully.

Vairë, next. The Weaver gives them the gift of song, and "Sight."

The "Sight" she speaks of, dubbs them Seers of the future, past, and present. Gaps that they may have forgotten from the books and movies have been filled in, from beginning, to presumed end. The song, gives them a way of telling their tale, without giving it all away.

Estë steps forwards, and she holds each of their hands, kissing their heads.

"May every time you sleep, you awaken well rested and lively." She then pulls Freya towards her, hugging her tightly.

"May those you heal feel no pain." She whispers, then gives the same treatment to Athena.

"And those you meaningfully do, feel it tenfold."

Lorien came next, and he grips Freya and Athena by the hair, holding them to his chest and humming a bit.

"May your dreams help you along your way, and your desires stay reasonable and within reach."

Nessa came ballet-ing towards them, and she circles them, smiling warmly.

"May your feet stay nimble, and your bodies flexible in battle and not. May you be able to stay graceful in times of pressure."

They felt light, and they nodded, smiling lazily and thanking her.

Lastly, came Tulkas, and Athena was giddy. He gripped her forearm, and looked deep into her heterochromatic eyes.

"May your strategy reign true, and your voice always heard." She felt something slide into her palm, and she gaped as a hilt slid into her hand. It was a short sword, black as sin, with a leather sheath that attached around her hips. She nodded, awestruck into silence.

He turned to Freya, and grasped her hand, looking into her chocolate depths and seeing apprehension there.

"May the battlefield never scare you, and your aim always be straight." She felt something cylinder-like roll into her palm, and she gaped. She unrolled the pack, and it was a beautful set of throwing knives, heterochromatic purple and blue, along with a wickedly sharp looking dagger in a sheath. She thanked him numbly, fingering her new toys.

"You may bring the things you have with you, along for your journey. But remember,  _do not let the company know of their true fate directly."_

The Valar told the last part together, and Athena and Freya nodded solemnly, before their worlds went black once again.


	3. Ponies

**A/N:**  The version of "I See Fire" I'm using is a cover of the song, by Alice Olivia. Freya is the deeper version of the girl's voice, while Athena is the higher. Thank you!

* * *

When they came to for the third time around, they were no longer in the courtroom.

Or their tent, for that matter.

They were under the stars, and each in their own bedroll, warmed by the crackling fire beside them. They sat up quickly, wide-eyed and mouths agape.

"Did we just-" They asked each other, before falling silent. They decided to go through their packs, to determine how they were going to get through this journey.

Athena's first bag, marked with an "A" on the side, contained her cell phone, solar charger, 5 bags of her favourite jerky, her purifying water bottle, her I.D., and her small stuffed rabbit. Her other pack, contained a rolled up fur cover, like a poncho, but tied around the neck. Athena assumed it was wolf of some sort. Then there was a dress, seeming very nice. Athena was wondering what the hell she'd need that for, when she felt something soft. She pulled out three pairs of suede leggings, and she squeaked. They were gorgeous. Deep brown and supple, they were for sure going to get well worn. There were also multiple tunics, in varying shades of purple and emerald. Her favorites.

Freya went through her packs, and her first one contained three first aid kits, number one containing guaze, wrappings, band aids, and things to stitch up wounds. Number two held antibiotics and other pills and such that would help with fevers and colds. Number three held cold packs and hand warmers, and non-latex gloves.

The rest of the pack held a bunch of snacks, golden grahams, baby carrots, a couple of cans of beer, and a bunch of those airline alcohol bottles.

Her second pack held the same kind of fur overcoat as Athena, except instead of being black, it was a shocking white, and her dresses were a mixture of delicate pinks and whites, her favourites. She giggled, and she picked up a pair of suede leggings that were a light tan. She pulled them on, and pulled on an ivory blouse, and the overcoat over that. She attached her dagger to her hips, and she turned to Athena, posing.

Athena had done the same thing, wearing a dark pair of leggings, and an emerald tunic, her sword at her hip, and her bow over her shoulder, and her cloak on. They packed up their things, and Athena picked up the cittern that was convieniently placed, Freya a set of small drums, and they set off, walking down the path that they've seen dozens, if not hundreds of times.

They walked for a day before they reached the forest, and they heard men. Familiar men.

As they grew closer, athens began to strum the cittern, a medieval guitar. She started to sing, and Freya joined her after a moment. When she started the first verse, she stopped strumming, going acapella.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

Freya joins in now, her voice slightly wavering before becoming strong again.

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

They heard a series of gasps, and Athena goes silent, letting Freya have a moment to sing herself.

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father oh_

_Stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side, ah-ide._

Athena joins in again, her high, lilting voice almost overpowering Freya, but her friend nods encouragingly.

_And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine,_

_For the last time._

_Calling out father oh,_

_Prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side..._

_Desolation comes upon the sky!_

Athena felt a single tear slide down her cheek, and they continue to walk. Freya, for once, was the one who was strong.

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_And I see fire..._

_Hollowing souls.._

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me!_

They walk into their camp finally, and there are shocked and guarded looks all around, except for one Grey Wizard. He was expecting them. Freya is lightly tapping her drum along with Athena's playing.

_Oh, should my people fall_

_Then surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father oh_

_Hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on_

_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

Speaking of fire, their own, draws all of their attention. It shows Smaug, and Dale. It shows the horrific scene that was. It showed Smaug destroying that once proud city, and there were gasps of terror.

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountain_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you remember me..._

Their voices become stronger, stern, even. They seemed to scold the men, and they looked abashed.

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns_

_Then your brothers will die_

They look directly at Thorin Oakenshield as they sand the previous line, purposely changing the pronoun from "My" to "Yours." He didn't know the change, but he did catch the meaning-filled looks along with the song.

_And as the sky is falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out!_

They go out of unison for the next part, their voices haunting and echoing through the trees, and the men pull their cloaks around themselves, suddenly feeling the chill.

_Now I see fire_

_Inside the mountains_

_I see fire_

_Burning the trees_

_I see fire_

_Hollowing souls  
_

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze._

Athena and Freya go silent, and the men stay so. It was a few moments before anyone said anything, and it was the Wizard who spoke first.

"Lady Athena, Lady Freya, I have been expecting you. Welcome."

The company sure did respond to that.

"Witches!" Yelled Bifur, brandishing his spear.

"Witchcraft!" Cried Dori fearfully, his mace out.

"Silence!" Yelled Thorin, and Athena couldn't help herself.

"That is not what we were doing, I think, Master Oakenshield."

Freya smacked her friend, and Thorin seemed to almost... Smirk?

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Nori asked, though Athena and Freya knew that he was really just a big softie.

"As Master Gandalf has said, I am Lady Freya, and this is my companion, Lady Athena. And we have been sent by the Valar to help you on your quest, Master Dwarves... And Hobbit."

Thorin said nothing, and just glared at them critically, while his men continued to yell at them, calling them liars.

Until Athena and Freya lifted their hair up into ponytails, revealing the thin braids behind their ears. The braids were clasped with bright pink, (and green, respectively) jeweled beads. The men gasped, and Thorin stepped forwards, lightly grasping Athena's bead with enough force, that if it had been any other bead, it would have been ripped out.

"The Valar will not let you remove these braids from our hair, now if you could please stop pulling my hair, Master Dwarf, that would be wonderful." Athena grimaced, and he stepped back, nodding.

"We do not have the time to be sitters of two helpless girls. You will do nothing but slow us do-"

His sentence was cut off, by an arrow flying past his face, and a dagger on the other side, the both of them embedding themselves in trees on either side of him. The rest of the men are stock-still as the women cross their arms, huffing angrily.

"We are not weak!" They whisper, and Thorin turns around, quickly hiding his shock.

"Gandalf, give them contracts. But their share, will be shared." He says this, trying to be vindictive, but they just shrug, running their eyes over the contracts for not even a moment, before signing them with a flourish.

"Y-You're not going to read it?" Bilbo stutters, eyes wide.

"Funerals, just in case we die you're not all responsible? Aye, I've got it." Athena's Irish lilt comes in, and Freya rolls her eyes.

They all sit down, and they wait for Athena and Freya to start.

Freya begins, ever the peacekeeper.

"Athena and I... are Seers."

Anndddd... Here comes the yelling.

"I told you, witches!"

"Do you dare mock our Valar-Given gifts!?" Athena says, standing up. Thorin stands up also, and she looks down at him, smirking. She was a good three inches taller.

"We do not mock, just question. How do you prove what you say?" He asks, and Athena rolls her eyes.

"Well our song will soon be proof enough. But if you want something sooner..." Athena checks the grounds they are on, and she grins.

"Soon, things of stone will heat you up,

And you will cry that they shan't eat you up,

The sun will come and save these men,

Only because of some friends,

Who are quick minded to no end."

Athena and Freya say, and the men look around uneasily, and Athena and Freya grin, high-fiving.

"How will we know that you are speaking the truth?"

Fili and Kili suddenly come running, gasping and panting for breath.

"Trolls have stolen the ponies!"


End file.
